burton_swiftsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesé Rodríguez
Jesé Rodríguez Ruiz (born 26 February 1993), simply known as Jesé, is a Spanish footballer who plays for the Burton Swifts as a forward and has previously played for Real Madrid. A youth product of Real Madrid he made his senior debut with the club in 2011, he moved to Premier League champions Burton Swifts F.C. for the 2013–14 season and despite not scoring in his first nine Premier League games, he would score seven times in his next four Premier League games. Club Career Real Madrid Youth Jesé was born in Las Palmas, Canary Islands, and joined Real Madrid's youth system in 2007, aged 14. Still a junior, on 16 January 2011, he made his senior debut with the reserves in Segunda División B, in a 5–0 home win against Universidad de La Palmas CF. After a successful 2010–11 season with Real Madrid's Juvenil A team that saw him score 17 goals, Jesé was promoted to the reserve team. Castilla In July 2011, Jesé was called up by first-team manager José Mourinho for the pre-season tour. He made his unofficial debut with the main squad in a friendly against Los Angeles Galaxy on the 17th, coming on in the 64th minute for José Callejón. On 24 March 2012, Jesé made his first La Liga appearance again coming on for Ronaldo, for the last ten minutes of a 5–1 home win over Real Sociedad. In late October, Mourinho said critically that he was being used at Castilla in a position that did not exist in the main squad. Two months later Ginés Carvajal, his agent, said that they would need to study options for the player's future if he was not permanently promoted to the first team the following year, with the guarantee he would receive significant playing time; in February 2013 Jesé stated he was confident he was doing well enough to be granted an opportunity, with B-side coach Alberto Toril later coming out in his defense, saying that he should learn to control his emotions. Jesé scored his first official goal for Castilla on 2 October 2011 against La Roda CF, following an assist by Álvaro Morata, in an eventual 2–4 away loss. On 6 December, he was called by Mourinho for an away UEFA Champions League fixture against AFC Ajax, but eventually did not leave the bench in the 3–0 Group Stafe win; however, just six days later, he was once again included in the list (17 players) for the game against SD Ponferradina for the first round of the Copa del Rey, and replaced Cristiano Ronaldo for the final 15 minutes of a 2–0 away triumph. In May 2013, Madrid president Florentino Pérez stated that sporting director Zinedine Zidane did not think that Jesé had to leave on loan. On 2 June, he scored a solo goal in a 4–0 home win against AD Alcorcón – with that goal, he broke the record for most goals in a single season at Castilla, set by Emilio Butragueno in 1983–84 with 21 – which brought him praise from several quadrants, and he later stated he wanted to remain at the club, which was backed by coach Toril. Burton Swifts Following the completion of the 2013 FIFA U20 World Cup the Premier League champions, Burton Swifts F.C. made a reported £4.3 million bid for Jesé. On 17 July 2013 this bid was accepted by the Spanish side and the mvoe was completed. Jesé scored six times in four pre-season matches, including two goals in a 6–0 win over Internazionale and four goals in a 4–0 win over Celtic. Jesé scored his first goals for the Swifts in a 9–0 win over Leicester in the Capital One Cup Fourth round, he scored four times. He then scored his first Premier League goals as he bagged a hat-trick in a 5–0 win over Tottenham. He then scored the final goal in a 4–0 Champions League win over Schalke 04. Jesé also added two more goals in his next Premier League game in a 4–0 win over newly promoted Crystal Palace, in the next game he scored the first goal in a 3–0 win over Liverpool. He then added two more Champions League goals in a 4–0 win over Basel in Switzerland. Next time out he slotted home his seventh league goal of the season after 18 seconds in a 6–0 win over Stoke City. International Career Jesé moved through the Spanish international youth team setup, representing all sides between the under-16s and the under-21s. He made his debut with the former in 2009 and, with the under-17 side, he reached the final in the 2010 UEFA European Football Championships. In the 2012 European Under-19 Championships held in Estonia, Jesé scored four goals only in the group stage, including an hat-trick in a 3–3 draw against Portugal on 6 July. He netted his fifth in the final against Greece (1–0), and went on to be the top scorer of the tournament. Jesé scored five goals for the Spanish under-20 team at the 2013 FIFA U20 World Cup in Turkey, in an eventual quarterfinal exit, and received the Bronze Shoe for the third best scorer of the tournament. Honours Club ;Real Madrid *La Liga: 2011–12 ;Real Madrid Castilla *Segunda División B: 2011–12 ;Burton Swifts *UEFA Super Cup: 2013 *FA Community Shield: 2013 *FIFA Club World Cup: 2013 Country ;Spain U17 *UEFA U17 Championship: Runner-up 2010 *UEFA U19 Championship: 2012 ;Spain U19 Individual **UEFA U19 Championship: Top Scorer 2012 **FIFA U20 World Cup: Bronze Shoe 2013 Club Statistics As of 30 November 2013